En primavera llueve
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Está lloviendo y Lukas se pone a pensar en su destrozada relación con Mathias. Relacion que él mismo término y de lo cual se arrepiente. Angst. DenNor


**Acá en la hora sad. Es muy corto, no se ni siquiera como definirlo, creo que quedaría en la categoría de Drabble pero no estoy muy segura. En fin, lean un poco de DenNor angst si les apetece.**

* * *

En primavera llueve.

En primavera llueve y lo siento.

No quería que las cosas terminaran así. En esta banca dejó que mis lágrimas se consuman, confundan, fusionen con la lluvia. Pensar que todo era perfecto hace unos días, que te miraba y sentía que todo estaba bien. Todo excelente hasta que te dije "esto no va a funcionar" y te odio por ello. Por qué incluso ahí, en el momento en que se supone que yo rompí tu corazón, tú sonreíste, me importa poco que fuera una sonrisa triste, que tus ojos se pusieran llorosos y pudiera ver tu alma desgarrada... Tú... Sonreíste.

La gente pasa al rededor mío y comienza a mirarme extraño, al pobre sujeto que abraza sus piernas sobre esa banca, al muchacho que el aguacero lo empapa más y más a cada segundo. Siento sus miradas de extrañeza, y unas cuantas de comprensión, de todos aquellos que han perdido un amor.

Es verdad que no funcionaría, todas esas veces que me molestaba que trataras de tomar mi mano o besarme en lugares públicos, incluso aprendí a huir de tus brazos, cuando los toques más simples guardaban mil y un roces secretos y pasiones nocturnas. Por todas esas veces cuando entre nuestros amigos volteábamos a cualquier parte excepto a nosotros mismos. Por cada vez que mis padres te preguntaron si era en serio, si no era una simple etapa de rebeldía.

Tenía miedo, absurdo y maldito miedo. Nunca nos permite ser completamente felices, atormentandote con mis pequeñas dudas, sabiendo que la tuya era la peor duda, "Tú ¿Me amas?" Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez llegaste a responderte esa pregunta que yo siempre me negué a contestar; ingenuamente esperaba que lo supieras, que pudieras leer a través de mi serio gesto, de la misma manera en la que yo aprendí a identificar tus diferentes sonrisas y estados de alegría.

Oh cuánto te desprecio, por estar presente en cada recuerdo, llenando de calidez mi cansada alma con esas memorias. Todas las veces que me defendiste, por ser el niño raro de los amigos imaginarios, y los sustos que me metías cada ocasión en la cual demorabas más tiempo del normal en regresar. Por cada lesión que tuviste, por qué estoy seguro de que todos tus huesos se han roto mínimo una vez, y yo estaba ahí, preocupado, mientras tú insistías en saltar con muletas.

Es injusto, que si yo fui quien rompió contigo, yo esté aquí desahogándome en esta lluvia mientras tú estás por ahí sonriente, como siempre. Dime, por favor, confírmame que no soy solo yo el que pasea por las calles y cuando ve algo que me recuerda el pasado sonríe; que no soy solo yo el que en las noches se queda mirando al techo pensando en ti. Te lo ruego, di que aún me extrañas.

Cada vez que te veo es un infierno, tú pareces tan normal mientras yo me desmorono por dentro. ¿Es qué acaso ya no recuerdas lo que fuimos? Todas esas mañanas en las que despertamos enganchados el uno del otro. Los días que estuvimos caminando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, solo con el hecho de que queríamos estar juntos ¿Los has olvidado ya?

No soporto ya ni oír mi nombre, aquel que pronunciabas con tanto amor, aquel que recortabas y cambiabas; porque para ti no fui solo Lukas, sino también Lulu, Luke, Norge, Norgie... Y no sé qué otras tantas cosas más. Y créeme cuando te digo que al llamarte idiota, molestia, ruidoso y más nunca lo hice de mala intensión, solo que soy un raro emocional, que nunca se ha sabido expresar.

Yo soy el culpable de mi propia desgracia, debí tener mas fe en ti y en mi... En nosotros, mas no soportaba las miradas en la calle, los susurros por lo bajo, las otras personas. Aquellas que se te quedaban mirando cuando íbamos andando, que se te insinuaban descaradamente y que rechazabas amablemente.

No sé qué parte de mi está cubierta de lluvia y cuál de lagrimas, y te culpo por esto. Por dejarme ir tan fácilmente, después de todo lo que hiciste para al menos tener una cita conmigo. ¿Ya no recuerdas tus intentos? ¿Ni mis rechazos? Los cuales hice no por qué no te amara sino lo contrario, por qué temía que no fuera verdad, que en realidad no me quisieras tanto como decías hacerlo y yo terminara lastimado.

Irónico que ahora yo me encuentre aquí, ahogando mis penas. ¿Qué cambio? ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser eso tan hermoso...? ¿Cuando dejaste de arrástrame a lugares y hacer cualquier cosa para hacerme sonreír?... Ah, claro... Nunca lo hiciste, fui yo quien te aleje de mi lado.

En primavera llueve y yo te sigo amando.

* * *

 **Creo que está muy dramático, pero espero que les haya gustado. Si desean dejar su comentario, siempre sin bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
